


Unlikely

by The_Girl_Who_Exists



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Exists/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Exists
Summary: When Myranda along with three other girls end up having the same prophetic dream, they try to figure out why that could be, but when the principal and the special ed teacher start acting sus, it's up to those girls and the talking dog to stop the threat.
Kudos: 1





	Unlikely

Four teenage girls (along with one's talking dog) who hardly know each other will have to work together as friends to protect the world from great evil.

Myranda had awoken with a groan, she didn't have friends, she only had Gabriella and her puppy, Loki, the only thing she was looking forward to about school was English class and Science class, the best classes in her opinion.

The strawberry blonde girl hastily turned off her alarm and to give herself more motivation she turned to her Lego Ninjago Set on her bedside table, Lloyd's bike from the Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers set lay there unmoving, she was careful not to smack it with her hand and walked out of her room with her phone to prepare herself for the school day.

As she got outside to wait for the bus, the cold November breeze hit her, she hated the cold, but yet again she'll have to live through it.

Little did she know, her life as a whole would change.

As soon as she arrived at school, she went to her class (English), taking her seat waiting for it to begin as more students walked in.

"Hey, Myranda!" Gabriella greeted and sat next to her.

Gabriella was a sarcastic brunette which when she is with Myranda both can create chaos and not look back. 

Then Leah and Clara walked in and sat behind Myranda and Gabriella.

"Hey, did anyone have that weird prophetic dream last night?" Leah asked, Eclipse, her Kantonian Ninetales, laying under her desk, Loki had hidden under Eclipse's many tails.

Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah." Myranda told her.

Clara soon followed, "Dreams can be prophetic if you're willing to do something really weird." 

"Maybe we should hang out at lunch to figure it out, there may be a reason why we're the only ones who had that dream." Gabriella suggested.

"That does seem like the most logical choice." Leah said, thoughtfully.

"I say we go with Gaby's idea!" Myranda cheered.

Clara nodded and went along with it.

As soon as class began everyone went quiet, well most of the class, they were writing a characterisation essay on a given character from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.

When class was over, Myranda was glad to hand over her clean copy of her characterization of Ron Weasley.

With Loki and Gabriella following her, they've made their way to the Elemental ability class (Clara and Leah had other classes to attend).

The Elemental Ability class ended up being dull since the teacher started lecturing about the serpentine wars.

"Finally lunch break!" Gabriella sighed.

Myranda sighed as well.

"Can I talk now?" Loki asked.

"No, you'll scare the other students." Gabriella laughed.

Loki sulked all the way to the cafeteria.

Myranda noticed the familiar mop of ginger hair and mop of golden blonde hair.

"So, what do you think it means?" Leah asked.

"Prolly something big is gonna happen." Clara said.

"It sounds like it." Myranda said.

"And Myranda's the only one with a talking dog." Leah pointed out.

"We'll need code names." Myranda said.

"Oh chaos yes!" Leah cheered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'll go as Pixie!" Myranda cheered.

"I'll go as Mint!" Leah followed.

"Call me Falcon, then." Clara chimed in.

"Then, I'll go as Symphony." Gabriella said.

"So it's settled, we'll refer to each other as Pixie, Mint, Falcon and Symphony." Gabriella said.

"Just what great evil must we fight?" Leah asked.

"I don't know, 'spose we'll know when things start to become awry." Myranda told Leah. 

The next few days were quiet and boring, nothing suspicious was happening, the girls still hung out together, it was Friday now and that's when some suspicious activity started happening.

"It's kinda weird," Leah began.

"Yeah, the principal has been gone all week." Gabriella agreed.

"What do you reckon he's up to?" Myranda asked.

"He's prolly just doing some arrangements for the school with the school council." Clara shrugged.

The school had hired an old blonde woman, her name was Karen, she followed Myranda and her friends everywhere and told them petty insults, but that woman had a secret, she was the admin of an evil organization.

"That Ninetales should only be out of its Pokéball in your class dear." Karen told Leah.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think you understand that Eclipse doesn't like being in her Pokéball." Leah shot back.

"And that dog isn't supposed to be here, I've been to multiple schools and dogs weren't allowed." Karen told Myranda, Loki started growling as his fangs started crackling with electricity.

"Keep that Bolthound under control, would you!?" Karen bellowed.

"No, I don't think I will, see our Pokémon will protect us if they must, now I'm giving you the option of leaving us alone peacefully or I may have to use my powers." Myranda told Karen, Karen scowled, but left nonetheless.

"Way to go, Pixie!" Clara cheered.

"She will come back, let's get out of the cafeteria before she does." Gabriella suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement and went for a stroll through the halls, joking and laughing about Karens, but then things started happening in the city and the Ninja were captured, it was up to the next best thing to handle it.

"Let's suit up!" Leah called.

"Ninjago!" Myranda and Gabriella exclaimed and did a little thing known as Spinjitzu and were now wearing their ninja outfits.

Leah put on her Ultra Guardian attire and Clara transfigured her clothes to a superhero outfit.

"Let's go!" Leah exclaimed and summoned her Noivern, withdrawing Eclipse back into her Pokéball.

Myranda and Gabriella summoned their Elemental Dragons, Loki was sitting on the front of Myranda's saddle. 

Clara accioed her Firebolt broomstick.

They flew off without looking back.

"It's a mess." Myranda commented, looking at the city, the citizens in full panic.

"Pixie, Mint and Symphony, look out!" Clara yelled, Myranda had instinctively summoned her fox patronus which warded off the nearby Dementors.

"Oh chaos, this person sure likes Dementors." Leah pointed out.

"We gotta find the ninja." Clara stated.

They landed, Leah sent out her trusty Lycanroc, Myranda assigned Loki to help Lycanroc.

"Loki, help Lycanroc find the ninja." Myranda told Loki.

"Gladly, Mama!" Loki said and began sniffing around.

Myranda is dating Lloyd, and thus Loki was the first to be introduced to him.

They followed Loki to an old school, one that has been closed due to a lack of students.

"Oh chaos, for villains they sure have a bad taste in secret lair." Leah said.

"Mint, hush for a bit." Clara told her friend.

"What? Why, Falcon?" Leah asked.

Clara pointed to Loki who was pointing at a door.

"Oh." Leah said, understanding.

Myranda opened the door, finding the ninja, but there was someone else in the room, Karen and their principal.

Loki started growling, this time, the electricity crackling in his fangs were much more obvious than earlier.

"I told you to control your Bolthound, Myranda." Karen told her.

Leah sent out Eclipse, Karen scowled, "And I thought that I told you to keep those Pokémon in their Pokéballs." 

The girls have each other disgusted glances, the audacity.

"You kidnap the ninja and you have the audacity to tell us to quit our rescue mission in addition to the audacity you have to insult us? Puh-lease!" Gabriella growled.

"Loki, use Thunder Fang!" Leah called, although Loki wasn't Leah's, Loki still obeyed.

Loki's fangs were strong enough to taze the two adults who were about to start monologuing.

"Falcon, Symphony, bind them to a rope, don't let them out of your sight, Loki, stay with them, and taze the teachers when they wake up. Mint and I will help the ninja." Myranda told them.

"Got it, Pixie." Gabriella told her friend.

After that little adventure, the girls decided to stay friends, Lloyd joining them every once in a while, hopefully no more villains will show their faces, but this is Ninjago, there's always a new villain lurking around.


End file.
